A Rose So Fair
by silky black
Summary: Marie Darkholme is the feisty daughter of a rich plantation owner. But when she leaves Mississippi to stay in New Orleans where she is swallowed up in the dark beauty and has hear heart and innocence stolen by a certain Cajun.rnChapter4Review up now!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: ya'll now the drill, I don't own the x-men, i don't own anything...

Prologue

Marie Darkholme was not happy. As she sat in the elegantly furnished drawing room of the Darkholme mansion, with her head up and lips in a perfectly serene yet fake smile, she fumed on the inside. Her mother – Lady Raven Darkholme – had been so pleasant as to inform her that they would be staying for a few months in New Orleans at their extremely large and fashionable town house, in the heart of the city. Marie needed to spend more time with people of her social rank and age was the way her mother had put it but really, they booth knew that what she meant. The not so hidden meaning behind her words was that Marie had just turned sixteen, therefore it was custom for her to start attending the many balls, dinner parties and soirées that the upper class of New Orleans had to offer so that sooner or later – preferably sooner – she would get engaged.

So now, Marie sat on the rococo style sofa, her emerald green eyes devoid of any expression and with the same fake smile still parched on her full, red lips, thinking over the large amount of information that she had to intake a few minutes ago.

Thankfully, her mother had just left the room to take care of the many plans that had to be made for their trip. Now, Marie was free to break as many porcelain vases as she desired, so that she could unleash her anger. The odd smile finally left her lips and her whole face seemed to darken. She didn't want to leave her dear plantation in Caldecot country, she didn't want to move to crowded new Orleans and she most certainly did not want to start acting like a complete fool, parading in front of all the men just so she could get an appropriate husband so as not to die as an old maid.

With a sigh, she slowly stood up and walked towards the large window overlooking the garden. It was a nice sunny day even though they were in late January. The sun was slowly starting to fall over the horizon. Its last rays of golden light illuminated the grounds of the plantation almost giving it an otherworldly appearance. Mary then realized how much she would miss her home. She knew that once her mother had her mind set on something, there was nothing to do about it.

A small part of her though, was more than just happy that they would be going to New Orleans. She hadn't really traveled out of Mississippi that much and was curious to know what mysterious New Orleans was like. It could be fun and now, she would have to make the best of it either way since her mother made it quite clear that they would be going. Raven also knew a lot of people in the city so she would probable find at least one person who's company she found agreeable.

Grudgingly, she tried to accept it all but wasn't quite sure that she could. Undoubtedly though, she would miss the beautiful plantation where she grew up and learned to love but maybe there would be many enjoyable things in New Orleans. She just wasn't quite sure about it but would soon find out…

* * *

Hey ya'll! Well I've been playing around with the idea of writing my own fic and here it is, TA DA!!! It's really just a horrible attempt at creating pretty much a love story that takes place in the late 18th centaury. Some of you might have seen me round the sight reviewing some stuff so you probable realized by now that I LOVE ROMY fics!!! I got the idea from reading the sequel of gone with the wind..which i wouldn't recommend unless you like reading huge soap opera like books. Anywayz I hope you guyez like the oh so short prologue...drop me a review and say what you think and weather I should continue or not! So yeah, REVIE!!!! 


	2. New Orleans

**Chapter One: New Orleans**

By: Silky Black

**Disclaimer: **I don't own x-men.

The rays of the afternoon sun shone over New Orleans. There was a mild breeze but apart from that, it was a fine day. A large carriage pulled in front of an elegant looking mansion, in the middle of the very fashionable St. Louis Street. A manservant opened the door of the carriage out of which an elegantly dressed woman stepped out. She had fiery red hair that was placed in an intricate hairstyle. She looked to be somewhere in her late thirties.

As the woman known as Raven Darkholme walked up the steps and towards the house, a second, more youthful person came out of the carriage. It is correct to assume that the second figurebelonged to none other than Marie Darkholme. She stared around her in wonder and than at the majestic house.

_'Maybe this ain't goin' ta be that bad aftah all.' _she thought, a small smile playing on her cherry lips. Raven entered the house through the large double doors followed by Marie, only steps behind.

They entered a large, airy foyer who's furnishing consisted of a small table in between the two arched branches of the stairway. On the table, there was a large light colored vase in which there was an assortment of beautiful flowers. Various paintings hung on the creamy white walls and a large crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling. During the day, the room was lit by the sunlight that came from two arched windows.

"G'day m'lady," said a maid curtsying in front of Raven, "I'm Isabel. Shell I show you to your rooms. Your luggage has arrived since yesterday and the servants already unpacked everything."

"Very well then." Said Raven with a wave of her hand.

Marie entered her room warily, not knowing what to expect. It was a fairly sized room with one large window, which led to a small balcony. The color scheme of the room mostly consisted of different shades of green and white. A king sized canopy bed made out of mahogany was placed against one of the walls. On both sides of the bed there was a night table. The rest of the room consisted of a mahogany desk, a round table with an arrangement of flowers on it and a rococo style couch with a small coffee table placed in front of it. A large painting depicting a landscape was hung on one of the pale green walls. To the side, there was a door that lead to her boudoir.

The room was beautiful yet it was incomparable to her room back in Mississippi, which not only consisted of a bedroom but also a small sitting area and a boudoir. Marie slowly walked towards the winnow, tracing her fingers against the silken curtains. The window gave her a good view of the back garden, which still wasn't quite in bloom.

The southern belle continued to tour her new sleeping quarters for a bit more until a wave of lethargy washed over her. The bed looked so tempting now that she threw herself on it, sinking into the soft mattress stuffed with feathers most likely. She closed her eyes waiting for sleep to come but was most rudely interrupted by a knock at the door. She immediately jumped off the bed even though she had had an urge to throw something at the door.

"Come in!" she called a bit gruffly, waiting to see who had dared interrupt her slumber. At that exact moment, a servant girl opened the door and informed Marie that her mother was waiting for her in the drawing room, then took her leave. Marie sighed in exasperation at the thought of having a 'delightful' chat with her ever so dear mother. She adjusted her dress and hair than walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

She walked down the stairs and into the large foyer, searching for a door that would lead to the drawing room. She was dreading seeing her mother with whom she didn't have the closest of relationships. She missed Kurt, her brother, who had just finished university and was now traveling through Europe. Even though he was only her half brother, she still cared for him deeply and after he left, life seemed so much boring with only her mother around.

Kurt was Marie's senior by three years. His father had died shortly after his birth, but had left his whole fortune to Kurt who was quite well off due to that. Kurt's father had been half German, and had inherited the title of Duke from his mother, which he later passed on to Kurt.

Raven had remarried a year and a half later, and gave birth to Marie. Unfortunately, Marie's father also deceased when she was only five, due to a fatal illness. He too left Marie his whole fortune, which consisted of a castle somewhere in the south of France and some money which she would only be able to access after she turned eighteen.

Marie finally found the door that lead to the drawing room. She knocked on it two times and entered after hearing her mother's permission to do so.

"Yah asked ta see meh, motah?" stated Marie upon entering the room. Raven was sitting on one of two sofas, sipping tea from a delicately painted china cup.

"Yes, sit down Marie," said Raven, she then rang for one of the servants to bring tea for her daughter. Rven turned back to Marie saying, "Did you find your room comfortable, child?"

"Oh yes, very." Replied Marie.

"Good! I called you here to tell you that tomorrow we shall be visiting some old acquaintances who dropped by their card earlier," said Raven taking another sip from her cup, "Word of one's arrival certainly travels fast in this town."

"Yes," said Marie, forcing a laugh, " Who - might Ah ask - are we visitin', motha?"

"The Prides. I went to school with Mrs. Pride, she's an old friend. She invited us and some other ladies over for tee and refreshments," Said Raven, "If I'm not mistaking, they have a daughter, Katherine was it? I do believe she's the same age as yourself, maybe you'll like her."

"Yes, maybe," said Marie trying her best to sound pleased even though she wasn't specifically looking forward to meting old friends of her mother, " is that all, motha?"

"Yes, yes, try resting a bit. Dinner shall be at five. A maid will come to tell you." Said Raven, dismissing her daughter then calling to her, "Oh, and Marie, do stand up straight."

She watched as Marie took leave of her, and walked out of the door with a shuffle of her taffeta dress. Raven had done her job as a good mother to both her children, making sure that they were both well educated and that they would be well off after she passes on. In her will, she left them each, half of her considerably sized fortune.

The only thing that was left for her to do was make sure that they both married well. She wasn't quite as concerned for Kurt as she was for Marie. It was the reason why she had brought her here, to New Orleans. She was sure that here, her daughter would have many beaux out of which one would be more than suitable for a husband.

Marie was a beautiful girl, and there was no doubt of that in Raven's mind. She turned the heads of many young men, even is if she wasn't aware of that. But what troubled Raven was that her daughter's judgment wasn't that good. She was afraid that Marie would marry the first man that she fell in love with even if he didn't necessarily return the sentiment and was only after her because of her big inheritance. Raven wanted to make sure that Marie would get engaged to someone of her on social status, and with some luck he might have an even larger fortune than Marie herself. Raven didn't want her daughter to have her hear broken the same way she did, and she would make sure of that if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Hello everyone! WOW i'm soooooo super surprised that I got reviews, i thought that I'd get like zero. Well on with it all, I'm sorry that this chapter isn't really that long either, but I just wanted to kina set everything and talk about some of the characters. Next chapter I promise will be so much better. Rogue meets Kitty and she also learns a bit about the elusive Remy, from Kitty, gossip queen extraordinaire. Remy's going to meet rogue in the third chapter but maybe i'll write about him in the next chapter. It's just i have the best meeting in mind for him and Rogue. And also, Rogue's going to have a few other admirers apart from Remy. but of course this is a ROMY so do not fret. It just i want to spice things up a bit, and I'm talking stuff like duels forthe hand of the beautiful southern belle and fires and many more. I'm planning to go all out on this. I do hope you like it. Oh and also one of the ore important beaux of bell I think might surprise a few of you because i don't think there really was a connection between the two in many or maybe even any fics. You're welcome to guess who it is!!! Oh and one of my reviewers asked weather remy's the same class, well yes he is, at first i was planning for him not to be but i changed my mind. Ok I'm done now, REVIEW PLZ!!! I love reviews and I appreciate them ever so much!!!

P.S. Hi, so sorry bout the stupid name mix-up stupid little me did!! It's just i didn't realize i was typing Marie and then in the second chapter I called her Mary because i thought that was Rogue's name, and i completely forgot about the whole Marie thing in the first chapter. But ok i changed it now, so sorry everyone, thanks for reviewing and telling me about the mistake.


	3. Visits

**Chapter Three: Visits**

By: Silky Black

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men evo or anything...

**A/N:** damn i'm so annoyed with myself, I always forget to add the title and disclaimer...

Nervously, Marie Darkholme smoothed her pale green taffeta dress for what seemed to be the thousandth time. She wasn't a timid person by nature, but today her emotions differed. She was now sitting down in the carriage with her mother, looking out the window at the view.

"I do hope you like Katherine, she's such a charming girl, I hear," said Raven, breaking the silence. Not knowing how to replay, Marie stayed silent letting her mother continue, "Oh and by the way, dear, I'm glad to inform you that this morning, invitations to the LeBeau ball arrived."

"Invitations to a ball! Already!" said Marie in surprise, "Mah Gawd! News travels fast heah!"

"Well what were you expecting. After all, it is New Orleans. But we will have to rush and get adequate gowns made for the ball." Said Raven with a frown, "But never mind that, we've arrived. I'm sure Katherine will tell you more about the ball. It's very special after all.

A servant came over to the side door and opened it, helping Raven out. Marie came out of the carriage after her mother, and quickly glanced around so as to get a general opinion.

The two were led inside the house and into the living room. The servant then preceded to inform the two ladies that, Mrs. Pride accompanied by Miss Kitty would join them shortly. While waiting, Marie analyzed the room. It was a fairly sized room, elegantly decorated in English regency style of furnishing.

Suddenly the door flew open and two women stepped in. The older looking one immediately advanced toward Raven, who stood up, and gave her a hug, which Raven surprisingly returned. It wasn't like her mothe rto go about hugging people.

"Darling, it's been simply too long," said the woman with an extremely posh, British accent. Marie presumed her too be Mrs. Pride

"Yes, yes it has." Replied Raven

"Ah, and this must be your daughter, Marie," said Mrs., Pride turning towards Marie who had also stood up during the previous events, "Why look at you, you are as fair as a rose."

"This is my daughter Katherine," continued Mrs.Pride turning towards he timid looking girl behind her. Her hair was a mass of mahogany colored curls pinned in a high ponytail in an elegant yet simple manor. She had lily-white skin, and stunning sapphire eyes that brightened her whole face.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance …" said Katherine but stopped upon not knowing the name of the person she was addressing.

"Marie, mah name is Marie an' it's a pleasure ta make yoh acquaintance," replayed Marie with perfect manners, smiling towards the petite brunette.

"Oh girls I do hope you'll get along well," said Mrs.Pride with a tender smile.

"Yes indeed, Marie really does need to get acquainted to some people here and make some friends," said Raven, supporting the argument of her friend.

"Katherine, where are your manners! Take Marie here and show her around. After all she just arrived, if that's ok with you Raven?" said Mrs. Pride.

"I suppose."

The two girls started walking toward the door of the room, Katherine leading the way. But before they could leave the room, Mrs. Pride called back to them, "Oh and Kitty, do take Pansy with you if you plan to go to town! You know it's not proper for a lady to be unaccompanied."

"Yes mother," said Katherine with a sight and roll of her eyes. After they left the room and stepped in the spacious entrance hall, Katherine's mood immediately brightened. A glint of gayness could be seen in her eyes as she turned towards a slightly confused Marie with a warm smile on her cherry lips.

"Pleas, do call me Kitty, no more of that Katherine nonsense," she said, imitation her mother's posh accent with a giggle.

"Uh…of course," replied Marie, perplexed at the sudden change.

"Now than, I would show you the garden, but it's not quite as spectacular yet. The flours haven't blossomed yet so the garden is quite barren. I can't wait for spring and all the pretty flowers! Well speaking of spring, I just have to show you my ball gown!" said an over excited Kitty, grabbing Marie's hand and pulling her up the stairs.

After climbing the stairs, Kitty led Marie through a hallway and to a room. She pulled the confused Marie inside the room afterwards she gently shut the door. Marie was almost sure that this was the energetic Kitty's room. The whole room was decorated in shades of rose, giving it a very feminine appearance.

Kitty motioned for Marie to sit down on a day sofa while she dashed into the adjoining room that Marie presumed to be the boudoir. After only a minute, Kitty returned with a splendid gown.

"Isn't it beautiful?" said Kitty, hugging the gown to her bosom. The gown itself was made out of silk colored in a pale rose. Blooming flowers and lush green leaves with rubies and sapphires attached to them were pinned in specific places over the dress, creating a sort of vine.

"Oh mah! It's stunnin'!" said Marie with a questioning look in her eyes. Even though the gown was indeed beautiful, she wasn't exactly sure what purpose it served.

"Oh silly me. You just arrived here there's o way you were to know about the ball," said Kitty with a sheepish smile, noticing the look in Marie's eyes, "You see, in the two weeks before lent, many parties and balls are thrown, but on the last day before lent, someone throws a grand masquerade ball. It's tradition. And everyone in the upper class attends this ball; it's like the highlight of the year! And I'm sure you and your mother will definitely get an invitation if one has not been sent already! I'd be ever so sad if you were to not come! It is the LeBeau ball after all"

"Oh yes. Mah motha was tellin' meh taday that we had just received invitations foh tha LeBeau ball. But she nevah got a chance tah tell meh all about it. Ah had no idea it's a masquerade ball, though. Ah've nevah been tah a masquerade ball before." Said Marie, but upon uttering these words, Kitty emitted a high-pitched squeak of delight.

"It's going to be so much fun! I'll introduce you to everyone, I'm sure they'll simply adore you! Oh and I can't wait for all the dancing!" said an over excited Kitty once again grabbing the gown and gently starting to waltz with it around the room.

"Oh mah! Ah simply love tah dance, Ah could dance all night long without stoppin' once!" replied Marie. She also started to get excited.

"Oh but that's not even the half of it. This year the excitement is doubled since the LeBeau's are holding the ball. You see, Monsieur Jean Luc LeBeau, is a very successful plantation owner. The LeBeaus are the richest family in New Orleans. And just about an hour away, up the river, they own the most stunning plantation you'll ever see."

"Ah doubt anythin' is half as beautiful as mah plantation," said Marie with a hint of pride.

"No believe me, that's what I thought as well but once you see it, it takes your breath away. But that's not everything that takes your breath away. Monsieur LeBeau has two sons. Henry and Remy. Unfortunately, Henry got Marries in the fall and moved to France with his wife to run the family business over there." Said Kitty with a sigh, "But Remy's still unmarried and probable the most wanted man in all of Louisiana!"

"What's so special about this Remy?" asked Marie raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well he's charming, well mannered, a great dancer and only one word can describe him and that is beautiful. You have to see Remy to believe me. I'm sure he'll shock us all with God knows what costume. Last year for example he was a pirate, but no matter how vulgar, Remy LeBeau can always get away with it" Said Kitty with a dreamy look in her forget-me-not blue eyes, "Every girl's dream is to have Remy LeBeau even glance at her. Unfortunately though, Remy's a bit of a ladies man. No one's been able to hold his interest for too long."

"Ah see," was Marie's only replay. She didn't want to hurt Kitty's feelings and tell her that she really didn't care about this Remy LeBeau, so Marie just let her go on talking pretending that she was paying close attention and was as enthusiastic as the petite brunette.

"But oh my God, that's enough about Remy, what are you going to wear? What's your costume going to be?" questioned Kitty in an alarmed state.

"Ah don't know yet. Ah guess ah'll have tah think about it." said Marie only half paying attention. It wasn't that she didn't like Kitty, but all this talk about what to wear and the oh so fascinating Remy LeBeau had tired her.

"Well you do know you'll have to make up your mind quickly since the best tailors in own have been booked for months now, just for this event alone." Said Kitty skeptical that her new friend would show up in a dress even half as beautiful in comparison to those of the many other attendants of the ball such as Jean Grey who was to be dress as Queen Elizabeth the first, inspired by their similar hair or Wanda Maximoff who wanted to shock them all by dressing as an Italian gypsy from Venice.

The afternoon slowly dragged on. Kitty continued to tell Marie about, well, everything and anything but this was perfectly fine with Marie because there was no demand for her to keep the conversation going since Kitty seemed to be quite good at it. One thing troubled her, though. As much as she loved balls and loved to dance, she didn't know how well she would do at a ball with hundreds of people that she wasn't even acquainted to. She decided not to worry though, since her 'new friend' Kitty planned to introduce her to most people, so maybe she would make some new acquaintances and things would not be as bad.

* * *

Hey y'all! Soooo super sorry I didn't update earlier but I swear to God this week has given a whole new meaning to the word crazy. I had so many projects and essays and test that I could barely breath let alone write any. Unfortunately, next week won't be any better but I'll try to update soon. Latest is Friday so by next Friday I'll probable put a new chapter up if I haven't till then. Ok about the story. Sorry for making raven so…not her….but I can't really say she's some crazy terrorist now can I. A for the Prides, God I had no clue how to describe them since I don't think I've ever seen them on evo except for Kitty. My bad. Well anyhow here are some reviews, again srry that the chapter isn't that long. I was going to write more but I decided to stop here. Next chapter…tan tan tan…the ball and Remy among other things. I'm so disappointed no one was able to guess who Rem's rival will be….oh well you'll just have to wait and see. Oh and btw, some of the characters won't be in the fic since they don't really fit but I don't yet have a complet list of who. Ok so here are some answers to Reviews. 

**fudje: **yeah cotton.

**SickmindedSucker: **haha Rogue and Jean, that's a good one…Jean isn't one of my favourite…uh characters should I say…lol. Thanks for reviewing oh and btw I love your name..lolz.

**Neurotic Temptress: **well here ya go.. there'll be TONEZ of Remy goodness in the next chapter so…uh stay tuned….is that what u say..? Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait I wouldn't want to make you more insane now would I?

**Pyro Lady: **well see I wasn't planning to add John because at the time Australia was where they send the criminals so he didn't really fit in the whole society but since you like him I'll try to fit him…somehow….would you hate me if he's British??

**Kitty-Lou-who: **Oops my bad….well I'm not from the states so I had no clue…I actually said at the end of the 18th century because I did a bit of research and it was a good 70 years after New Orleans had been established, and it was after Spanish Rule and all that but yea guess I was wrong. I just didn't want to think of Remy having to go to war during the civil war (

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **no, not Warren or John….I know your going to probable hate me for who it is….but keep reading to find out.

Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed I just love reviews, they make me feel so happy. Welll plz after reading drop me a review and if anyone has any ideas of what Rogue's costume could be, tell me because I have a few ideas but I want it to be really kool. I was planning to make her queen of hearts and for Raven to ble like cleopatra or I dunno...but not sure yet so please HELP!!!


	4. Mysterious Stranger

**Chapter Four: Mysterious Stranger**

By Silky Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, Marvel does.**

"Mah Gawd!!" exclaimed Marie as she tightly held onto one of the bedpost. Her maid – Orroro - was slowly and painfully tying up her corset, "Not so taght! Gawd, Ah don't undahstand what masochistic person that invented corsets. They're simply pointless!"

"Oh shush Rogue! Stop it with all your fussing," said Orroro in a stern voice, using the nickname that had been given to Marie since she had been five years old, and was caught trying to steel more pastries, "I'm sure your mother would not approve of your thoughts on corsets. You know very well it's unheard of for a lady to even think of not wearing a corset let alone leaving the house without one. You are part of the high society and it would simply be unacceptable for you to not wear a corset. Now shush and left me finish, child!"

Rogue was about to protest but decided against it since she knew ho determined and strict Orroro was concerning these matters. Instead, Rogue silently submitted to the torture, biting hard into her lower lip to suppress a cry of pain.

After Orroro was done dressing her, with the most care in the world, Rogue walked towards the full-length mirror to inspect her look. As she surveyed herself in the mirror, Rogue was surprised at what looked back at her. She had never really considered herself to be beautiful like other girls or special in any way, but tonight, even she had to admit that she looked fabulous.

The idea of her costume came to her one night, while looking out the window. While deep in thought, Rogue had found herself gazing at the moon as it bathed the city in pale silver light, giving it an almost otherworldly appearance. At that moment, she had decided to dress as the mistress of the moon or as some might call her the Greek goddess Artemis. Her dress however, wasn't really tailored in a Greek like manner; instead it was like any fashionable ball gown of the time – tailored in the Savannah style - with a tight bodice and long, hoop skirt.

The gown that she wore was made out of silver and white silk. The upper part of the dress was silver and fell of her shoulders, revealing milky white skin. White sapphires were studded into the bodice that was held up by thin white ribbon. As was the fashion, only a hint of cleavage could be seen as not to be vulgar in any way. The bottom part of the dress was also silver, and puffed out around her gracefully falling to the floor.

Diamond earrings hung elegantly from Marie's ears. Her mass of auburn curls were pinned up in an elegant hair style, while strands of powdered white hair hung loosely around her face, framing it in a most becoming manner.

The only thing left to top off her enchanting look was a silver mask that only covered the upper half of her face. The mask was silver with white crystals around her emerald eyes to enhance them. It extended upwards into a beautifully carved, quarter moon that was also lined with sparkling crystals

Orroro pinned three small white roses in her hair, to match the strands of powdered white curls that hung loosely from the small headdress placed within the mass of auburn. She then proceeded to pin on the mask so that it would not fall within the course of the night.

"There. You look stunning, child," said Orroro with a voice filled with gentleness, "As beautiful as the moon goddess herself."

"Thank yah. But yah do realize that it's only because o' yah, Orroro. Without yah Ah'd probable go tah tha ball lookin' lahke a boy." Said Rogue laughing at the mental image. She had no experience or desire with making herself look presentable and often got scolded due to her disorderly appearance.

Orroro tried not to smile, but here blue eyes gave away what she thought. Due to the fact that her mother had been a woman of color while her father had been Dutch, with platinum locks of hair and icy blue eyes, Orroro had inherited the most enchanting and otherworldly look. Her hair was almost the color of silver but not due to age since she was in her early thirties, but due to genes. Her eyes were stunningly blue sapphires whielk her skin was flawless caramel.

"Now off with you, childm, or else you shall be late. And may the goddess have you in her view." Said Orroro.

* * *

Marie sat in the carriage, looking out the window at the setting sun. It had still been light outside when they left, but by the time they were to arrive at the LeBeau plantation, it would probable be early evening. The trip to the plantation wasn't too long; about half an hour or so. 

The horizon was colored in beautiful shades or red and pink as the Sun almost set. Marie loved to look out the window at the lovely countryside, especially at that time of day since the last rays of sun shone over everything and seemed to sprinkle it with golden light.

Far ahead, in the distance, she seemed to spot the roof of a large house, which she expected to be their destination. Marie asked her mother to help her secure on her mask, in preparation for the ball. By the time they reached the road that lead to the house, night had fallen. The full moon was set in the ink blue sky, watching over everything.

Marie looked out the window at the long gallery of tall oaks that they passed through as the approached the house. It was a majestic sight. The house itself was large, in the Greek revival style as was the fashion of the time. Doric marble columns stood toll, holding up a magnificent terrace that was lit up and decorated beautifully. The three-story house was partially shaded by a wisteria tree and a willow, whose branches spilled over side of the house.

As the carriage made its way around the avenue and stopped in front of the double doors, two servants dressed in crisp black uniforms made their way towards the carriage, opening the doors.

The two ladies stepped out of the carriage and into the cool evening air, walking gracefully up the steps that lead inside the house. Raven lead the way, walking with her head held up high, like a queen just like what her costume was meant to represent.

Marie was astonished at the magnificent that surrounded her as the entered the house. A sea of silks, laces, muslin, moiré and valuable stones of different colors engulfed her. She felt like she had walked in a completely new universe, that of the prestigious New Orleans aristocracy. Never in her life had she been to such an extravagant ball.

Marie soon noticed her mother was in the company of Lady Pride. She made her way towards them, expecting to see Kitty along the way. She walked towards her mother's side and once there, her prediction came true. The talkative Kitty seemed to appear out of nowhere, and after paying her civilities to Lady Darkholme, she nearly dragged Marie away.

"Oh my God! You look fabulous, Marie!" exclaimed an ecstatic Kitty.

"Thank yah. Yah also look great!" was Marie's reply, trying to sound as eager as Kitty, yet failing miserably. Fortunately, Kitty didn't seem to notice as she dragged her towards a crowd of people.

"Come, I want to introduce you!" said Kitty with a smile upon her cherry lips.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you Marie Darkholme." Said Kitty once in the presence of her group of friends. Kitty then proceeded to introduce each and everyone to Marie, even though they were all wearing masks and she could not quite make out their faces.

"This is Wanda Maximoff, daughter of the Earl of Leasher. You'll probable meet Pietro - her brother – soon." Explained Kitty with a giggle, talking about a girl that Marie presumed to be dressed as a gipsy. She had a cascade of raven black curls that fell over her shoulders. Her gown consisted of different shades of red and magenta silk, studded with valuable jewels.

Kitty then turned towards a girl with fiery red hair that was pined up in a rather interesting hairstyle. The girl wore a modest violet silk dress, tailored in the style of Queen Elizabeth the first. She had olive colored eyes that weren't quite as stunning as Marie's and fair, rosy skin.

"This is Jean Grey." Said Kitty. Jean smiled warmly at Marie, her olive eyes lighting up with warmth.

"This is Elizabeth Braddock, otherwise known as Betsy," continued Kitty. The girl she spoke about was dressed in a traditional purple kimono. She had the most intriguing hair Marie had ever seen. It was black, yet it seemed to be purple when light was cast upon it.

Kitty continued going around the circle of girls introducing her to the incredibly stuck-up Amara and the fun loving Tabitha. After introductions were over with and all the girls had greeted her, they all formed even smaller groups, talking about the latest gossip to one another.

Marie found herself in the presence of the one they called Wanda and Kitty who were chatting animatedly. She glanced about the room and saw someone entering whose costume stole her attention. Marie couldn't stop herself from commenting about it.

"What's she s'pposed tah beh? A low end prostitute?" she asked Wanda who only chuckled while Kitty gasped at her vulgar comment.

"Well I'm glad someone isn't afraid to admit it and agrees with me," replied Wanda, "That right there is Belladonna Bordeaux and yes, she is nothing ore than a two cent whore from a rich family."

"You two shouldn't be so rude. Her costume is very…interesting," said Kitty, finishing off her comment lamely. The person who the three girls were referring to wore a bright red gown whose bodice seemed to be so tight on her that her breasts would burst out. The dress was a horrible shade of orange-red, that didn't seem to compliment her skin a single bit. Even though a mask covered half her face, it was incredibly noticeable that she had layers of rouge piled on her face.

"Yes, I'm sure Remy would be ever so mad if he heard we were talking badly about his little play thing." Replied Wanda with a laugh. There was that name again, was the only thought going through Marie's mind, though. She didn't quite understand why everyone she talked to was so interested in this Remy LeBeau who she had yet to meet. She turned her attention back towards the conversation.

"It's too bad, though, that little Miss Belle is the only one that seems to not realize her and Remy have no future together. Everyone, including Remy knows for a fact that they're not going to get married and live happily after." Wanda was saying.

"Oh yes, definitely," cut in Betsy, "Plus, you will never guess what rumor's been going around! Apparently, the Bordeaux's are in a bit of a tight financial situation. What with Monsieur Bordeaux's little…gambling problem and half their field burning down last summer, Belle's got no chance with Remy."

"Really! Well there's some scandalous news I didn't know. I don't really like Belle that much, anyway." Said Kitty with a slight giggle. Marie had never really seen this side of the petite brunette, and she had to admit that she quite liked it. Apparently the beautiful people of New Orleans had quite a few skeletons in their closets. Marie then noticed Jean's sudden disappearance. She soon saw her in the middle of the ballroom, dancing with someone, with a warm smile plastered on her lips, so she just dismissed it, once again turning her concentration upon the ongoing tête-à-tête.

"So then, he asked me to dance, and I had the most enthralling time. Every waltz after that, I had promised to him!" Kitty was saying, in enthusiasm, but she immediately stopped upon the intrusion of a young man.

"May I have this dance, pretty Miss Kitty?" he asked, kissing her hand. A rosy blush, spread over Kitty's face and she immediately accepted. Before tacking leave of her friends though, she introduced the young man to Marie.

"I'd like to introduce you to Miss Marie Darkholme," said Kitty.

"Enchanted to make your acquaintance, m'lady. May I introduce myself, I'm sir Lancelot Alvers." He said. After the two exchanged pleasantries, Kitty and Sir Lance left the group to join the next waltz.

"Aren't those two so delightful together." observed Tabitha to no one in particular, "Can't you just imagine the glitter in Kitty's eyes. Too bad the mask blocks it. It's so romantic that no one has to take off his or her mask till twelve. You don't even know whom you're dancing with. I can't wait till the clock strikes twelve, though, so that everyone can take off their mask."

"Oh please. You and Kitty are just such complete romantics," said Wanda with a roll of her eyes.

"Your just mad that John hasn't asked you to dance with him, yet." Replied Tabitha just as icily. But at that moment, a handsome man with platinum hair and icy blue eyes approached Marie.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" he asked of Marie picking up her gloved hand and kissing it.

"Oh Pietro, please don't scare the poor girl away. She has just arrived here, in New Orleans and this is her first ball, so don't be a complete cad and ruin it!" said Wanda harshly to her twin brother, Pietro Maximoff.

"Now Wanda you know I'm the perfect gentleman," replied Pietro with his usual arrogant smirk that Wanda had grown ever so accustomed to. She was about to say something to him before she stopped herself. From the little time she had conversed with Marie, she had came upon the decision that she was quite in the position to handle her brother perfectly. Wanda was furthermore shore that Pietro would most certainly not have his way with this one.

"Well than, you never answered my query pretty Miss…?"

"Marie, Miss Marie Darkholme. And tha answer is yes. Ah am most delighted tah accept yah're offer, good sir," said Marie placing her gloved hand in his extended palm and not missing a beat of his silly game.

Pietro gently took her hand, leading her towards the dance floor where he twirled her around once before taking her hands and starting to dance at the beat of the waltz, with the beautiful Miss Marie.

Marie found that she was quite enjoying herself. Everything from the small talk with Pietro and the tête-à-tête with the ladies had been most enjoyable. For once, she had not stayed with the old matrons like a wallflower while the rest of the girls danced with their suitors. That's how it had been before, back in Mississippi. Most boys had kept away due to her careless manner of dressing and her fiery attitude. She had been known as the ill tempered Miss Marie due to her cynical manner and sarcastic answers, therefore at most balls, she was barely asked to dance by any of the young men.

As the night progressed, Marie found herself surrounded by many eager suitors, asking for a dace. After dancing with Pietro twice, she had danced with eighteen-year-old Bobby, Sir Warren who owned a prestigious company up north in New York, and Scott Summers, the young man that Miss Jean had been dancing with.

Now, Marie sat down on the terrace one tone bench, fanning herself with a lace fan and sipping water from a crystal glass, which Pietro had been ever so eager to bring for her. She desperately tried to catch her breath, but to no avail since the corset was tied so very firmly.

"Now why's a belle fille, like y'rself, sittin' here all alone?" asked a voice from behind her. Mary let out a startled cry before being able to stop herself. She turned around to face the mysterious stranger, feeling herself blush furiously which was something that was not very common to her.

"Désolé cherie, did I startle y'?" asked the stranger in a heavily Cajun accented voice.

"Yes, Ah'm terribly sorry, Ah didn't see yah there, sir." She said, regaining her composure. The stranger was dressed in a black and red costume with a black mask shielding him from her. Strands of auburn hair fell in his eyes that were a chocolate brown tinted with red.

"Now y' never told me, chère. Why y' all alone here?" he asked, taking note of how beautiful she looked in the moonlight, her magnolia colored skin almost looking like albaster.

"Oh Ah-ah was just tryin' tah regain mah breath aftah all that dancin'. And it's so pleasant and cool out heah, compared to tha hot ballroom." she said, not being able to look away from his mesmerizing eyes.

"Well I do hope y' breath 'as returned t' y' since I won't be able t' continue livin' if y' deny me de last dance, belle." He said, dramatically placing a hand against his heart to express how wounded he felt.

"Wahy Ah'd nevah dream tah not accept yah're offer, sir." Replied Mary with a small giggle, surprising herself.

"Parfait, now le'me escort y' back inside, chère, b'fore y' catch a chill." He said, gently taking her hand into his and leading her back in. Once in, Mary didn't seem to realize all the curious glances people shot towards her as to the identity of the one that was in the company of the man who's name we shall learn later on in the story.

"Je suis désolé chereie, but I have t' go an' take care o' somethin'. But don't fret dear lady, for I shall return to have the last dance of the night with the most beautiful girl in the room." He said, trying to imitate a British accent yet failing horribly. Marie giggled at his actions and he gave a gallant bow before leaving her.

After the mysterious stranger left her side, Marie was immediately asked to dance by Sir John Allerdyce while Wanda sat down to regain her breath. After the dance ended, Marie found herself once again in the company of her exhausted friends who eagerly waited for the last dance and for the clock to strike twelve so that everyone would take off their masks.

Kitty engaged Marie in an animated conversation, giving her an account of the events that had passed during the evening but Marie's thought belonged only to the stranger that she had met on the terrace. A sort of excitement build up in the pit of her stomach as she awaited the last dance because she was deadly curious to see who he was and to find out his name. The rules of the ball were that if you danced with a stranger, when the clock struck twelve, only then was he allowed to introduce himself, though the rules had been bent a bit for Marie since she didn't now anyone.

Pardonez moi, mademoiselle," said a voice from behind her. Marie immediately turned around, in hopes that it was her mysterious stranger, but was disappointed when casting her eyes upon the speaker. He was dressed as a musketeer, and had a leather mask hiding the upper part of his face. The man had hazel eyes and dark blonde hair, tied in a slack ponytail at the back of his head.

"Would you do me de 'onor of promising me de last dance of de evening, mademoiselle?" he asked. Marie took note that the music of the last waltz started, and noticed people advancing towards the dance floor. Her mystifying visitor was no where in sight, though so with a heavy heart se decided to accept.

"Ah'd beh…"

"Now Julien, don' y' know better den tryin t' steal dis lovely fille from moi?" interrupted a voice from behind Marie. She immediately turned round finding the man with the Cajun accent behind her. His eyes seemed to almost glow red with rage.

"An' why not?" asked the man that had been called by the name of Julien. His green eyes glared at the other man, and a hint of rage could be hard in his voice.

"B'cause de belle o' de ball already promised de last dance t' moi. Y' don' except me t' give up de 'onor o' dancin' wit de most beautiful girl in de room, now do y'?" Said her mysterious suitor. Julien glared for a few more seconds before icily paying his respects to Marie and walking away.

"Now den, cherie, shall we dance?" said the man, with an amused smile plastered on his lips. He extended a hand towards Marie and she placed her own gloved one into his, allowing him to lead her towards the dance floor. He was a divine dancer, and held her in a way that was not one bit vulgar, but still sent chills down her spine.

"Don' worry belle, I'll make sure Julien won't bot'er y' ever again," he said. She could only nod at the comment, not being able to stop gazing into his compelling eyes. She didn't know why this was happening. She had never felt like this in anyone else's companionship. Not the charming Pietro, or the entertaining Robert or even the courteous Warren.

"But y' have t' tell me one t'ing, petite. How is it dat I never saw y' b'fore. Especially since y're like une ange, lightin' up de room wit' y're beauty." He said, making her blush.

"Ah just came tah N'Awlins foh tha first tahme about two weeks ago." she replied.

"I see, but dat accent. Y're frm Mississippi, non?"

"Yes, Ah am,' said Marie, with a hint of pride in her voice.

"A true sout'ern belle," declared he. Marie once again felt a crimson blush speeding across her face, for the hundredth time since she had met him. But there was a reason for that, since no one before had ever paid this much attention to her, and most certainly no one had called her a southern belle before.

The waltz gently started coming to an end, and everyone in the room started clapping and cheering. Once she turned her attention back to the stranger, Marie noticed he was taking of his mask, so she didn't waste any time with her own. Once she turned her attention back to him Marie realized that eh was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

"May I introduce m'self, chère? Je m'appele Remy LeBeau." He said, making Marie gasp. So this was the oh so talked about Remy. She now understood why.

"Ah-ah'm Rogue, ah mean Marie Darkholme," she said, completely losing her composure.

"Enchanté," he said as he took her shaky hand and barely brushed his lips against her fingertips, like a true gentleman. During this whole exchange, he never took his eyes away from hers. The whole time though, Marie was too caught up in the elusive Remy to realize that two piercing blue eyes belonging to a blonde woman, glared at her in complete spite.

* * *

Hello! Here are the reviews I promised, and thanks for everyone else who reviewed I love you all!!!! Anywyz sorry it took long to post them but I'm still sick, and now on the road to recovery…anywayz next chapter will come sometime next week! I'm gunna go finish another box of Kleenex now…

**Silver vulpine:** Yeah, I tend to do that… a lot….it's just because after I'm done typing and reading over so many times, I almost know it by heart so even if there is a wrong word I don't realize it. Sorry, and thank you for telling me, I'll try to be more careful from now on.

**SickmindedSucker:** Yay, you guessed it. Yes it is Julien, I just think those two are such great enemies, and I wouldn't make it Scott cuz that's just so wrong. I can never picture him and Rogue together, it's scaring…LOL.

**Kitty-Lou-who:** I watch the Discover civilization channel… heh. So don't worry, I'm weird too, but hell they have great documentaries on people like Jack the Ripper….yes I'm weird, but at least they have an audience.

**ishandahalf:** Ohhhh I loved the phantom of the opera, so intense even though musicals have never really been my strong point. Non-the less, I felt like singing afterwards which isn't a very good idea in my case. As for Rogue, I did write it all as her being the queen of hearts but then I redid it because in my fic she's more insecure so queen of hearts wouldn't really fit her that well. I hope you like her costume though…!

**Pyro Lady:** I'm happy to hear that, well then British John it is!…sorry there wasn't really any John in this chapter but there will be in future chapters...

**Lady Godiva:** No worries, I'm a loyal follower of the Romy cult…plus Scott or Pietro for Rogue are just so wrongggg, I can't imagine it, it hurts my brain!!!! Ahhhhhhh. I'm hyper lol….all the pills I guess…Oh and I do hope you like Rogue's costume!!!

Review!!!


	5. Swamp Rat

**Chapter Five: Swamp Rat**

_By Silky Black_

Miss Belladonna Bordeaux was simply furious as she paced around the drawing room, not even trying to hide her rage. The blue ribbons in her golden locks did a poor job of keeping stray curls from falling on her face, irritating her even further.

"How dare he!" she shouted to the only occupant of the room apart from herself, Julien, "He didn't even glance at me durin' de whole ball. He was too captivated wit' dat _fille! _Who is she? How dare she take Remy away from me!"

"Calm y'self Belle. It's just a passin' amusement," said Julien, not really trying to comfort his sister. She was a fool to think for even a second that she meant much to Remy LeBeau. The only one who didn't seem to realize this was Bella. Only when Remy finally did move on and maybe marry, would Belle realize the truth that had been surrounding her for all this time. But Julien didn't care. He knew his dear little sister was nothing but a common whore. A disgrace to the family. What did bother him however was that Remy might have taken more than a slight interest in the mysterious girl at the ball. She was magnificently beautiful after all. But no, Julien wouldn't allow it. He'd had his eye on this one and if he did succeed in courting her she would probable be the only thing that would save the family from ruins. He knew very well who she was and that her fortune was impressive. Why not put it to good use?

Julien smiled to himself. His green eyes as sharp as a felines planning the hunt of its new prey. This would be interesting, very interesting indeed.

"I won't let her take him away! Remy's mine an' if I can't have him, no one will!" murmured Belladonna to herself, her crystal blue eyes glowing with rage like a madman's would.

* * *

It was a pleasant day. The sun shone and the weather was fair enough to allow people to enjoy the great outdoors. About two weeks had passed since the majestic ball honoring the beginning of Lent. 

Miss Marie Darkholme strolled down Royal St. accompanied by the divine Miss Kitty and with a servant girl walking a few paces behind since in those days it was not ladylike for a young girl to go out unescorted. The two young ladies were on their way home from a little stroll around town. Miss Marie was busily describing Mississippi to a very interested Kitty, one hand jesting animatedly in the air while the other held up her white parasol.

"It sounds so very magnificent, Marie. It really does. You must really miss it!" said Kitty empathetically.

"Yes, Ah do," replied Marie, a look of sadness crossing her face momentarily, " But there's enough excitement in N'Awlins tah divert mah attention."

"So very true! But you made a grand impression at the ball," said Kitty, smiling from ear to ear with a devilish look in her piercing, azure eyes, "Sir Remy seemed to quite take pleasure in your company, would you not agree?"

"Well uh...Ah suppose," Replied Marie, a pale shade of crimson spreading on her lily-white cheeks. At this, Kitty simply giggled, getting that far off look she go whenever anyone mentioned Remy LeBeau. However, this was something that Marie did not understand. All the girls she had been acquainted to seemed to be head over heals over Remy. But if he wore to cast his attention upon anyone of them, it would only last for maybe an evening filled with dancing after which any girl would return to her beau.

"But you should have seen the glares Belladonna was shooting you from across the room!" exclaimed Kitty, "I don't believe she's used to being second in Remy's eyes. You should be careful of her. She tends to get a bit on the jealous side when it comes to whom she believes to be the love of her life."

"Don't worry about meh. It's not like he asked mah hand in marriage, it was just a few dances, nothin' more." Said Marie dismissively but was interrupted by a male voice from behind her.

"Y' wound me, mademoiselle," said the ever so familiar voice making Marie gasp and stop dead in her tracks, "Remy t'ougt dat was de best dance o' his life."

"Monsieur LeBeau! Ah-ah didn't acknowledge your presence," said a startled Marie, desperately trying to fix her blunder. She could almost feel a blush spreading on her face under his intense gaze. Acknowledging his Remy's arrival, Kitty immediately took her leave of the two since they had just arrived near her abode. However, before leaving the two, she seemed to give Marie a look that implied that she sought to know everything that took place after her depart.

"Tell me, Miss Marie, would y' give dis Cajun de honor o' escortin' y' home? It ain't safe f' a fille like y' t' walk alone, even during de afternoon." he said.

"No, it's perfectly fahne Monsieur LeBeau, y' don't have tah go out of yahr way foh meh." she said.

"Non, but Remy insists," he said, "Unless y' don't enjoy Remy's company."

"On tha contrary, if yah really insist, Ah don't see any harm in it," said Marie. Immediately, he extended a hand, which she graciously took, allowing him to escort her towards her domicile.

"Now chère , y' have t' tell Remy dat what you said earlier about de dances we shared was a simple joke," continued Remy, taking on a somber look, "Because if y' don't, Remy don't t'ink he can prolong livin' like dis."

"An' what if it ain't a joke?" asked Marie teasingly, not being able to stop herself from laughing at the look on his face.

"Drôle, très drôlethen," he said rolling his eyes playfully and earning a smack on his upper hand form her, "But dat wasn't funny, y' wound me so!"

"Glad t' here it, swamp rat." she said before she was able to stop herself. Marie felt herself blush furiously and tried to avert her eyes but it was impossible.

"Already have a pet name, chère ?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..erm...Ah'm-ah'm terribly sorry...Monsieur LeBeau!" she exclaimed, blushing even further if achievable.

"Oh, so now we back on a second name basis? Dat's ok though, Remy can relate t' a fellow rat. A river rat, dat is." He said, enjoying himself. She had a mixed expression of both irritation and unreserved bewilderment, covered by a crimson blush.

"Y' know, y' even more belle when y' blush, cherie." He said, with a genuine look in his eyes. By then, they had stopped walking since the two had reached Marie's house.

"Ah should go, Monsieur LeBeau," said Marie.

"Remy, just call me Remy. I don't 'appreciate all dose brainless formalities, chère ." He said, "Hope t' see y' tomorrow evening at Monsieur Maximoff's soirée. Y'd make de evening perfect."

"Yes, ah will beh attendin'." Said Marie.

"Well den, if dere will be any dancin', y' have t' promise Remy de first dance," he said in a deep purr.

"Since yah asked politely, wahy not?" she said, "Well Ah'll see yah tomorrow evening, Mons – uh…Remy."

"Au revoir, ma belle," he said, picking up her hand and brushing his lips against her fingers, sending light chills down her spine. He then slowly started walking down the boulevard, giving her one last flirtatious look.

* * *

Hey everyone! Yes I'm back, my fic was in a…momentary coma should I say. I lost inspiration; I think I typed up this chapter about ten times. I know it's short but I just wanted to update soon instead of taking my time to write something long. Anywayz I have this great idea to totally spice up the fic, next chapter I promise will be longer. And sorry about the characters but so far I can't make Rogue too feisty but no worry she will be! Anyhoo here's reviews! 

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **Lol yes the blonde bimbo makes her…grand entrance. There is more of her in this chap, it's good to spice things up with her.

**Ishandahalf: **yes obsessions are fun, but of course she won't win him….or will she.

**MsRogue LeBeau: **damn your psychic or what? Well I can't do that now, since it will seem way too predictable. But yes, they meet at last, and dance the night away. I just love how romantic balls were back then, with the beautiful dresses and all. Reminds me of vanity fair.

**Lady Godiva: **Awww I'm soOoOOOooOo super sorry it took so long to update. I'm a total hypocrite because when I review I want people to update SOON but here I am and it's taking me like weeks! Ok well I hope you like the short chapter, you'll be glad to know I'm reenergized and have a fab idea to spice it all up!

**Pyro Lady: **Sorry for not answering the reviewes last time but i was too dead for that...LOL...Yeah everyone seems to have liked that part hope you like this chapter!

OOOooOo super sorry it took so long to update. I'm a total hypocrite because when I review I want people to update SOON but here I am and it's taking me like weeks! Ok well I hope you like the short chapter, you'll be glad to know I'm reenergized and have a fab idea to spice it all up.

**Tigerlilly1234: **God i thought I sucked at writing this way. Doesn't it sound too boring?

Anywayz I'd like to thank everyone else who reviewed, I love you all! SO leave me a line or too on your way out, your reviews really help!


End file.
